It is known in the art to test a component such as an unloaded printed circuit board ("PCB") by engaging it electrically at a plurality of points with the ends of a corresponding plurality of pins biased toward the unit being tested by a corresponding plurality of springs. Such pins have typically been characterized at their component-engaging ends by variously configured crowns, variously designed to make good electrical contact with varying sorts of portions of, for example, PCBs. A number of such crown configurations are disclosed at page 5 of an undated but thought current catalog of Ostby and Barton Company, Warwick, R.I., entitled "Test Probes". Crowns disclosed in that catalog include pointed, spherically radiused, flat, and knurled flat.